La Bella y La Bestia
by Escritora17
Summary: Esta es una historia inspirada en una canción del mismo título, de Porta. Rick siempre fue un hombre bueno que amaba a su nueva mujer, Beth, pero el tiempo aveces desgasta las relaciones y las personas cambian. Él se vuelve insensible y agresivo. ¿Beth podrá soportar los engaños, golpes e insultos? Al final, ¿podrá sobrevivir a ésta pesadilla?
1. El Engaño del amor

**Bueno, este songfic lo hice escuchando La bella y la bestia de Porta.**

**Al principió consideré hacerlo con Carol y Ed pero hmmm... no sé, mejor lo cambié a Beth y Rick. Quería representar una faceta malvada (por así decirlo) de Rick.**

**Categoría M por algunas referencias.**

**Constará de pocos capítulos.  
La vuelvo a publicar por aquí, por si acaso.**

* * *

**_Es sólo una historia más..  
La Bella y la Bestia_**

Ella se había enamorado locamente de Rick, y él también de Beth. Pero no podían estar juntos por que su relación era anti- ética.

- Te amo Beth.

- Yo también te amo Rick...

Se besaron apasionadamente y sin tener en cuenta que alguien los podía ver.

Siempre pasaban el tiempo juntos, se las arreglaban para ir a "cuidar" juntos. Iban a buscar provisiones solos y aprovechaban para demostrarse su amor.

**_Ella era bella,  
frágil como una rosa,  
él era una bestia  
esclavo de sus impulsos_**

Beth era... ¿Cómo describirla?... Era delicada, era hermosa, sumamente hermosa, siempre pensaba bien antes de actuar, le costaba mucho poner en alguna situación de riesgo a algún otro del grupo, y era frágil a la vez. Como una rosa. Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma. Era tontamente buena.

Rick era... bueno... Él era muy guapo pero se había vuelto todo lo contrario interiormente. Ya no le importaba las opiniones del grupo y se había vuelto demasiado frío al tomarlas él solo. Cada vez que pasaba o le decían algo que no le gustara, actuaba por impulso sin importarle los demás excepto Beth, ella sí le importaba y mucho.

**_Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron,se hicieron adultos juntos._**

De hecho Beth ya había crecido, ya no era un niña. Habían pasado tres años y ahora era toda una mujer, había crecido al lado de Rick. Se podía decir que ya estaba en edad de estar con él. Cierta vez, Rick se había atrevido a hablar con el padre de Beth. Y le confesó todo lo que sentía por su hija.

- Hershel necesito hablar contigo.

- Sí Rick, dime.

- En privado por favor.

- Está bien.

Se dirigieron a un sector de las celdas, muy alejados de los demás.

- La amo.- Fue lo primero que dijo Rick.

- ¿A quién te refieres?.- El anciano no entendía a quién se refería.

- Amo a Beth.- Hershel se quedó frío. ¿Hace cuánto que ellos estaban?

La rubia se acerca al ver un poco de tensión entre ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunta ella.

- Dímelo tú hija.

Ella mira a Rick.

- Ya se lo dije.- Beth se sorprendió ya que era Rick el que no quería hablar a los demás sobre ellos dos.

- Atención todos. Por favor, escuchen lo que tengo que decirle a la mujer que amo.- Rick llama la atención de todos los demás en las celdas; Carol, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie y Carl.

Saca un anillo de su bolsillo y se pone de rodillas ante Beth.

- Beth Greene, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me has ayudado en una lucha constante con mi propia mente, por ti es que eh vuelto a creer, por ti es que vuelvo a tener fé, me has hecho volver a creer en el amor... Quiero que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa... ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Beth miró a todos igual de sorprendida que ellos.

- Sí Rick, sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida.- Rick cogió de la cintura a la chica y la besó delante de los demás.

Todo el grupo se instaló en Woodbury tras la muerte del Gobernador a manos de Rick. Ahí, él y Beth, se pudieron casar como lo habían soñado.

- ¿Acepta a esta mujer como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?.

- Sí, la acepto.

- ¿Acepta a este hombre como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte lo separe?.

- Sí, lo acepto.

- Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

_**Todo marchaba bien, **_  
_**eso parecía en su primera luna de miel **_  
_**juró serle de por vida fiel **_  
_**y ella a él, **_  
_**una historia como otra cualquiera(sí) **_  
_**quién les ve y quién les viera**_

En su noche de bodas:

- Eres tan tierna Beth, gracias por haberme hecho el honor de ser tu esposo.- Él la besó tiernamente.- Te juro que toda mi vida te la dedicaré a ti y únicamente a ti. Siempre te voy a respetar, nunca te voy a ser infiel.

- Yo también amor. Sin ti, no sé qué sería de mi...- Se unieron en un profundo beso y consumaron su amor después de tanto esperar.

A los tres meses de casarse, Beth quedó embarazada de él. Rick se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta...

Todo mundo los veía como una pareja normal, muy enamorados el uno del otro ya que Rick era muy detallista con ella... y pues ella nunca desatendía a su marido...

**_Pero el tiempo pasa _**  
**_y las relaciones se agotan _**  
**_se cansan, _**  
**_ella ni lo nota _**  
**_porque esta ciega, _**  
**_ciega de amor_**

Pasaron cuatro años más y Rick se iba cansando poco a poco de Beth. Todo se había vuelto, para él, una aburrida rutina, sobre todo en la cama. Ella no notaba eso, porque estaba muy enamorada de él.

- Te amo tanto Rick.

- Sí, como sea, yo también.- Y la besó lujuriosamente, no como antes que lo hacía con ternura.

- Me lastimas...- Y se soltó del agarre de él

- ¿Por qué no hacemos el amor?, pero esta vez diferente...- La volvió a coger de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo frotando su miembro endurecido contra la pelvis de ella.

- Pues porque tú quieres hacer poses que no me gustan... y deja de hacer eso.

Él quería cambiar algunos aspectos en la cama entre ellos dos y ella no lo dejaba. Hacía de todo por no vivir lo mismo día a día con ella...

**_Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
y él no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas..._**

Y bueno... comenzaron las tentaciones...

- Sabes que eres la única para mí, Stacy...- Le hablaba a una mujer en el oído.

- Tienes esposa.- Le respondió juguetonamente.- Pero no me interesa.

Y se besaron apasionadamente. Poco a poco Rick iba a cayendo de tentación en tentación que él mismo buscaba entre las muchachas y mujeres de Woodbury.

- _**Suelo irme con otras pero ella ni lo nota,**_se muere por mí.- Comentó delante de Daryl, Glenn y demás hombres en el bar del pequeño pueblo liderado por él.

- jajajaja.- Rió estrepitosamente un hombre allegado a Rick.- Hasta que por fin te das cuenta que no es la única.

- Está mal lo que le haces, ella te ama.- Le recriminó Glenn.

- ¿Y acaso te duele? Es mi mujer, en todo caso es a ella que le debería doler el...

- Rick, ¡cállate!.- Daryl le interrumpió de mala gana.

Los demás hombres celebraban como si fuera algo bonito lo que estuviera haciendo Rick pero a Glenn ni mucho menos a Daryl le hacían gracia lo que hacía el ex sheriff.

**_Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ella dudaba_**

**_Tantas noches sola_**  
**_cuantas horas de la madrugada_**

Ella podría estar ciega de amor pero dudaba de la fidelidad de Rick. Ella pasaba las mayorías de las noches sola en la casa donde vivían. Rick siempre llegaba tarde y ya no le apetecía hacer el amor con ella porque según él, estaba cansado.

-Amor... por fin llegas...-

- Sí, es que el trabajo me mata, aunque prefiero que sea eso a que sea un caminante. Quejas por aquí, quejas por allá.

Ella se le acercó y trató de besarle pero él no se dejó.

- Hoy no Beth, estoy cansado. Quizá mañana.- Y la alejó de él, no sin antes agarrarle una nalga y besarle el cuello con brusquedad. A ella no le gustaba la manera en que comenzaba a tratarle Rick.

Pudo sentir un ligero olor a whisky y perfume de mujer. Iba a recriminarle pero mejor se quedó callada. No quería entrar en ninguna discusión con su marido.

**_La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón era tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasó una vez  
siempre sucede una vez más._**

Glenn sabía de los engaños de Rick y al no poder callar más, le dijo a Maggie y esta le dijo a Beth.

- Beth... Están comentando por ahí que...

- Maggie, sin rodeos, habla de una vez.

- Rick te esté engañando.- Soltó de porro.

Beth cambió su semblante angelical y despreocupado a uno de tristeza.

- Ya me lo imaginaba... pero no lo creo, necesito pruebas.

- Lo siento tanto pero no puedo permitir que ese bastardo te ponga los cuernos de esa manera. Si no me crees, anda, ve a tu casa, lo encontrarás con Jennifer, la hija de Don Ignacio. Con esa perra te está engañando. La acabo de ver entrar a tu casa, Beth, a tu casa.

Beth se fue de la casa de su hermana. Y al llegar a la suya, decide entrar silenciosamente. Lo que encontró al entrar a la habitación donde dormía con Rick, la devastó totalmente.

Ahí, estaba Rick follándose a una mujer de 20 años de edad. Cuatro años más joven que Beth. Lágrimas cayeron del rostro de la rubia, estrellándose contra el piso. Lágrimas de amargura y tristeza infinita...

- Beth...- Fue lo único que pudo articular Rick.

- No hables...- Le respondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

- Yo... bueno, mejor me voy.- Habló la mujer que hasta hace unos segundos había estado revolcándose con Rick.

- Sí, sería bueno que te largaras puta de mierda.- Las palabras de Beth fueron escupidas con tal veneno que aquella mujer se fue corriendo de ahí, literalmente, no sin antes sentir toda la mano de Beth en su rostro y ser despojada de las prendas con las que planeaba irse vestida.- Deberías andar desnuda como lo que eres, una perra, los perros andan desnudos exhibiendose por ahí como lo que son, animales. Y lárgate por la puerta de atrás que no quiero espectáculos.

- ¿Qué excusa me irás a dar? Porque no planeo escucharla.- Se encerró en la habitación de su hija, a llorar. Menos mal que la menor estaba al cuidado de Hershel ese día, sino se hubiera llevado la peor parte.

Rick se metió al baño, se duchó despreocupado ya que sabía que Beth se moría por él. Era pan comido, unas cuantas palabras bonitas y la tendría en su cama de nuevo. Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y sacó las sábanas de la cama; sabía que a Beth ni le iba hacer gracia que él dejase las sábanas sucias.

Se acercó a la entrada de la puerta del cuarto de la niña de ambos y escuchó a Beth llorar. Tocó la puerta suavemente y al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió abrirla un poco.

- Beth... ¿Puedo entrar?...- Preguntó casi en un susuro.

- Lárgate...- Escuchó una respuesta entre cortada.

Decidió entrar y vio a su esposa en una esquina, con las piernas abrazadas y la cabeza baja.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal, Rick?.- Alzó el rostro y se quedó viendo a Rick.

- No hiciste nada mal Beth... yo... yo... sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero si sirve de algo... aún te amo...- Él se sentó al lado de la rubia y la abrazó. Esta sólo lloró inconsolablemente recostada en el pecho de Rick.

- No debiste... si estás cansado de mi, dímelo... pero no me hagas sufrir...-

- No amor... no estoy cansado de ti ni de nadie...

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me engañaste?.- Preguntó entre lágrimas.

- Me sentí sólo, ¿está bien?, fue eso, me sentí sólo... sólo espero que me puedas perdonar...- Rick le besó la mejilla y siguió abrazándola.

- Tengo miedo Rick, tengo miedo que lo vuelvas hacer.

- Si me das otra oportunidad te juro que no lo volveré hacer.

A Beth le gustó la manera en que Rick la abrazó y la consoló; y al sentirse querida otra vez, amada, decidió perdonar a Rick. Le besó apasionadamente y este correspondió el beso.

Poco a poco se dejaron llevar y Beth le daría la mejor de las noches a Rick. No iba a permitir que él la volviera a engañar sólo por eso. Por cuestiones de la cama...

Pero Rick ya la había engañado anteriormente, no solo con Jennifer sino con otra joven llamada Stacy y muchas otras más. Y Beth ya lo había descubierto pero sólo sufría y lloraba en silencio...

**Continuará...**


	2. Mentiras e ilusiones

Reviews for La Bella y La Bestia

DarylDixonlove 4/22/13 . chapter 1

sigue!

Guest 4/18/13 . chapter 1

Eu amo suas historias curto todas principalmente com rick e beth apaixonados.

Gabriela Jazmine 4/17/13 . chapter 1

D: que malo Rick :'c espero que Beth no caigaaaaa o que Rick cambie :'( muy bueno tu fick asdfas sube el proximo ya*-*

Forty three 4/16/13 . chapter 1

Vaya...Esto es triste...  
De cierta manera Rick era un maravillosos hobre al inicio de la historia pero luego se volvio detestable  
Pobre Beth epero que pueda llegar arreglar las cosas con el  
Actualiza pronto!

Bella . pg18 4/16/13 . chapter 1

Lo que el le dijo :/

* * *

Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí está. Gracias por sus comentarios, las quiero chicas. :3

* * *

**Este cuento no es eterno **  
**debo salir ponerle un fin **  
**ser más fuerte que esa bestia **  
**debo salir **  
**quiero vivir **  
**quiero vivir**

Beth quería creer que esto no sería eterno, quería ponerle un fin, separarse de Rick y ser más fuerte que él emocionalmente. Era una pesadilla que nunca había vivido, quería salir de ella, quería vivir libre y en paz.

**Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar...**

Por dentro ella tenía muchas cicatrices. Ya no podía aguantar más todo ese dolor que le causaba.

- Ya no aguanto ésta situación...- Le decía a Daryl. Quizá era la única persona que le podía comprender.

- Si te engaña, no entiendo por qué sigues con él.- Le reprochaba.

- Cada vez me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar.- Literalmente, claro. Aún no llegaba a esa etapa, y digamos que no faltaría mucho.

**No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón**

Habían encontrado un tesoro para las mujeres de Woodbury, sí, maquillaje. Les habían repartido unos cuantos cosméticos, incluso a ella que nunca había usado.  
Claro que Rick se había encargado que a ella le den el mejor estuche, intacto, que habían encontrado. _Chanel_... Bases, polvos compactos, sombras, delineadores, brillos y labiales, esmaltes, rubores, correctores, máscaras de pestañas, lápices de cejas. En fin, ella veía en la cómoda una buena cantidad de maquillaje

Rick quería celebrar un año más de matrimonio con Beth, así que le pidió que se pusiera lo mejor que tuviera. Y es que al pasar los años habían podido encontrar muchas cosas y en buen estado; como vestidos, ternos, zapatos de taco y mocasines. El mundo que habían perdido, lo estaban comenzando a recuperar poco a poco.

- Hoy es nuestro aniversario, Beth.- Le dijo al oído.

- Sí...- Fue lo único que contestó.- Pero supongo que no me irás a dar nada como regalo.- Dijo muy bajito, casi para que él no la escuchara. _Como siempre..._

- ¿Quién crees que se encargó de que te den el mejor maquillaje?.- Le preguntó un poco alterado.- ¿Quién? ¡Dime!

- Lo siento, pero con maquillaje no vas a recuperar mi corazón.- Se armó de valor para decirle aquello.

- ¿Y crees que me interesa tu corazón?.- Aquella pregunta demostró que había perdido todo respeto y amor por su esposa.

Beth se quedó anonada, no creía que Rick le fuera a decir eso. ¿La seguiría a amando? ¿O sólo la quería como pantalla?

- Ponte ese vestido negro de encaje y corte al costado de la pierna. Quiero que luzcas hermosa, para mí.- Le ordenó y salió de la habitación.

La rubia se echó a llorar, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar la prepotencia de Rick al pedir las cosas, sus engaños, su cinismo y sus mentiras. Después de un lago rato de llorar, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas; en cada rincón de su interior tenía un moretón.

El peso de todos estos años le comenzaban a doblar la edad, se sentía cansada, le dolía todo, ya no soportaba nada.

**Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que lo habré olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo**

En la fiesta todo marchaba bien, ambos fingían ser felices juntos, aunque la que fingía más era Beth.

- Tienes que ser más natural, no finjas.- Le decía entre dientes.

Ella no dijo, mejor se quedaría callada y trataría de ser más "natural".

Pasaron las horas y Rick se había desaparecido, ella comenzó a buscarlo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Lo buscó, lo buscó, y lo siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró. Borracho, besándose con la tal Jennifer.

- Eres un...- Jennifer no la dejó terminar la frase.

- Tu esposa es una idiota, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que ya no la amas?.- Su burla enfureció a Rick.

- Vete de aquí, perra.- Zarandeó y luego soltó a la muchacha que tenía en sus brazos. El alcohol lo ponía en un estado agresivo o depresivo, depende cómo se sintiera.

La rubia dio la media vuelta y comenzó a irse. No podía creerlo, era su fiesta de aniversario y lo encuentra así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr su maquillaje. Quería que le dijera que nada de eso había pasado, que habría sido un mal sueño y que lo iba a olvidar. Que algún día todo esto iría a cambiar y lo que habían pasado sólo sería un mal recuerdo...

**Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habrá más heridas  
mañana sera un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**

Seguía caminando y Rick la tomó del brazo, la volteó y la besó.

- Perdóname... Te amo.- Ella no sabía si empujarle y darle una bofetada o corresponderle el beso. Sabía que la amaba, creía que ya no habrían más heridas.

- ¿Por qué, Rick? De nuevo... No sólo con ella, también fue con otras...- Él le cogió la mejilla y secó sus lágrimas.

- Lo sé... es el alcohol... Te prometo que ya no te haré más heridas como ésta.- La volvió a besar.

- Vamos a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día...- Beth olvidaría lo que había visto y trataría que sean felices de nuevo.


	3. Peleas, discusiones y decepciones

**Bella, gracias por tu review. Sí, tienes razón; si yo fuera Beth, también lo hubiera dejado. '_'/ asdasdsd**

* * *

**Empiezan las discuciones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente del día de su aniversario, todo andaba bien, aparentemente.

- Hoy tienes que cuidar a la niña.- Le dijo al oído.

- Tengo que dirigir una investigación, hemos encontrado un comboy muy fuertemente armado y vamos a atacarlos. Necesitamos esas armas.- Le respondió sin mirarla.

- Y yo tengo que...- Rick no la dejó terminar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Maquillarte y hacer cosas de mujer? No me jodas, cuídala tú.- Tiró los papeles que tenía en las manos y la miró fríamente.

- ¡Tengo que hacer un inventario de los alimentos!.- Ella se alteró un poco.

- ¡Que lo haga otra persona! Te quedas en la casa, no quiero que salgas.- Él gritó y tiró un portazo saliendo de ahí.

Eran pequeñas discusiones que comenzaban a tener, nada fuera de lo normal en un matrimonio, pensaba ella.

No le importó, salió de la casa con la niña para dejarla al cuidado de Hershel.

- Papá, necesito que por favor cuides a mi niña.- Le pidió amablemente.

- Está bien, ¿adónde tienes que ir?.- Le preguntó curioso.

- No, voy a quedarme en el pueblo sólo que tengo que hacer el inventario de los alimentos y ella me va a distraer.-

- Ah, entiendo. Así eras tú cuando eras pequeña; jugabas y corrías por todos lados de la granja y no dejabas que haga el inventario sin que me de un infarto porque aveces no sabía en dónde te metías.- su padre comenzó a recordar aquellas épocas en dónde todo era risas y no tenían que andar cuidándose las espaldas de algún caminante.

Ella rió, también recordaba las veces que hacía eso. Su hija era igual, hacía lo mismo.

- Ya, gracias papi. Vuelvo en la noche.- Les dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. En el camino, vio a lo lejos a Rick conversando con su "terrateniente"; un hombre moreno con pinta de militar, que a su parecer no le daba buena espina.

Se detuvo en seco al observar que Jennifer se acercaba a ellos y coqueteaba con Rick. Sus temores comenzaron a salir a flote, otra vez, pero su esposo no hizo caso a los coqueteos de la joven y la mandó a volar con una mirada de desprecio.

Pronto, Daryl se acercó a ella.

- ¿cómo estás?.- Le preguntó un poco tímido.

- Creo que Rick ya no me engaña.- Beth le dijo a Daryl. Ésta la miró muy apenado.

- Que no te des cuenta es otra cosa.- Ella le quedó mirando asombrada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "que no me dé cuenta"?.- Preguntó preocupada.

- Tan sólo obsérvalos bien; la forma en cómo ella no se despega de él a pesar que la trata mal delante de nosotros. ¿No crees que es raro que una mujer no se aleje de un hombre que la trate mal? Es obvio que siguen teniendo algo. Ahora, mira la ropa que ella trae puesta; es muy nueva como para que la hayan encontrado "por ahí". O la mandó a fabricar o simplemente hay alguien que le da buenas cosas.- Daryl era un tipo muy observador, eso era lo que Beth admiraba de él.

Su mente comenzó a atar cabos en micro segundos. Tenía razón, es por ello que Rick no la dejaba salir mucho de casa.

- Yo... yo creí que...- Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos.

- No llores Beth, si te lo digo no es para que te pongas a así; sino para que reflexiones y te des cuenta de que Rick ya no te ama.- Con su mano secó una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla de la rubia.

Rick, al observar eso, se enfureció y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos dos. Con un puño echo y la expresión dura, agarró del cuello a Daryl y le propinó un golpe.

- ¡No quiero que la toques! ¿Entendiste?.- Le gritó sin importarle que habían personas a su alrededor.

- ¡No le eh echo nada, joder!.- Le devolvió el golpe.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear, uno por los celos y el otro por defenderse. Definitivamente, Rick se había vuelto muy agresivo y eso comenzaba a asustar a Beth.

- ¡Rick, no! ¡Déjalo!.- Gritaba desesperada mientras veía cómo Rick agarraba a puñetazos en el suelo a Daryl.

- ¡Tú cállate, que todo esto es por ti!.- Le dijo mientras seguía golpeando al sureño.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué alguien los separe!.- La rubia pidió ayuda de cualquiera. En eso aparecen Gleen y Maggie.

- ¡Rick, suelta a Daryl!.- La voz de Maggie se escuchó.

Gleen quiso separarlos pero Rick le dio un codazo apenas se acercó.

Beth comenzó a llorar, se acercó por otro ángulo.

- Mi amor, ya basta, suéltalo...- Dijo apenas en un susurro.

- ¡Con tu lloriqueo no vas a solucionar nada!.- Le volvió a gritar, pero ésta vez mirándola a la cara. Se había vuelto muy insensible con ella.

En eso Daryl aprovechó y sacó a Rick de su torso, ya que éste se encontraba encima de él.

- ¡Joder, hombre! ¡Ya basta!.- Un rodillazo y un gancho derecho fueron suficientes para tranquilizar a Rick. Él quedó agachado, tocándose el estómago de dolor.

Daryl tosía y escupía sangre. Beth no sabía qué hacer, si ir y ayudar al hombre que le aconsejaba y era buen amigo y siempre se preocupaba por ella; o ir a donde Rick , el hombre que tenía poder y control sobre ella. El miedo le ganó, y fue a ayudar a Rick.

- Mi amor, lo siento...- Dijo agachándose a su lado y pasando un brazo alrededor de él.

- Suéltame...- La miró con cierto resentimiento y quitó bruscamente el brazo de ella.

- Pero... cariño...- Ella seguía llorando. Pronto, fueron dos hombres a ayudar a Rick, los famosos lame botas hicieron que él entrara a su casa.

Carol se acercó a Beth y la consoló. Ella sabía en qué terminaría todo esto si no hacían algo para ayudar a Beth. Por algo no había vivido un infierno al lado de Ed.

- Sé cómo te sientes, niña, pero tú no tienes la culpa. Rick se está volviendo muy obsesivo contigo, todos nos hemos podido dar cuenta de eso.- Se sentaron en una banca de las calles. La gente ya se estaba retirando a hacer sus cosas cotidianas, Gleen y Maggie ayudaban a Daryl.

Éstos tres se acercaron y se sentaron con ellas dos.

- ¿Qué coño le pasa a Rick?.- Preguntó el sureño.

- No lo sé, Daryl, siento mucho lo que te hizo.- Ella trató de tocar su espalda para aliviarle. Él la miró sin expresión alguna, sólo una preocupación en su interior que no dejaba que nadie la vea.- Lo siento, tanto, en verdad...

- Yo sólo sequé una de sus lágrimas y vino y me atacó. Tu marido está loco, mujer, loco.- Contó agachando la cabeza. Tosió y volvió a escupir sangre.

- Sabemos que serías incapaz de faltar el respeto a Beth, Daryl, no te preocupes. Ahora vamos donde el doctor, es algo raro que estés tosiendo sangre a cada rato.- Dijo Maggie. Ella y Glenn ayudaron al sureño a levantarse pero éste no quiso aceptar su ayuda.

- Joder, puedo solo.- Él y su autosuficiencia.

- Daryl, deja que te ayudemos.- Dijo Beth, levantándose y ayudar.

- No, Beth, gracias, vuelve a casa.- Contestó un poco apenado. En realidad sí quería que le ayudara.

- Tranquila, Beth, anda. No queremos que Rick se enoje contigo.- Intervino Carol.

- Pero...- Daryl la miró.

- Por favor, estaré bien, no es nada.- Dijo y le sonrió de lado tratando de calmar la preocupación de la rubia.

- Está bien... Pero necesito que me digan si algo anda mal...- Dicho eso se fue y entró a su casa sin esperar aquel recibimiento.

Rick estaba alterado, había tirado muchas cosas al suelo y la estaba esperando parado en su habitación.

- ¿Pero qué mierda te traes con Daryl?.- Pregunto gritando.

Beth no comprendió lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

- No te entiendo...- Le dijo muy despreocupada y sentándose al borde de la cama.

- ¡Debiste haber entrado conmigo hace rato, no haberte quedado a consolar al estúpido de Daryl!.- Su tono de voz era alto pero no se llegaba a escuchar en la calle.

- ¡Me rechazaste, Rick, quise ayudarte y me quitaste la mano!.- Habló desesperada, ya estaba comenzando a comprender un poco.

- Sí, claro, y tú, la buena samaritana, ¡decidiste ayudar al maldito sureño ese en vez de ocuparte de mí!.- Se puso en frente de su mujer y ella se paró para quedar a su altura.

- Deja de insultarle. No te ah hecho nada.- Habló en defensa.

- Ahora lo defiendes.- Rick bufó.- Dime una cosa; ¿me estás engañando con él?.- Le preguntó, con cierta amenaza, muy cerca a su rostro.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Rick!.- Preguntó muy impresionada y asustada a la vez.- Nunca te haría eso...

Él la interrumpió.- ¡Dime la verdad! ¡No me mientas!.

- ¡Que te estoy diciendo la verdad!.- Cogió a su esposo por el rostro, muy delicadamente, y junto su frente con la de él.- Yo nunca, pero nunca, te haría ese daño. Créeme, te amo, eres mi vida, mi universo entero, lo que más quiero.- Trató de darle un beso pero él no se dejó.

- No creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, si me amaras; ¡no me darías celos con ese!.- Habló tranquilo al comienzo y al terminar alzó la voz. ¿Insensible? Tal vez.

- Veo que te da igual que te ame o te deje de amar...- Dijo muy decepcionada.

- ¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda.- Salió de la habitación, tiró unas cuantas cosas en la sala y salió de la casa.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leen la historia, me gustaría que me dejaran un review. Porfis. :3 xD**


End file.
